Such fuel supply devices are frequently used in contemporary motor vehicles in conjunction with fuel containers having a single chamber, and said fuel supply devices are known from practice. In contemporary fuel supply devices, fuel which is not required by the internal combustion engine is frequently fed back in a non-pressurized state into the fuel container. For this reason, it is not possible to connect to the return line any suction jet pumps which can feed fuel from a secondary chamber of the fuel container into a main chamber. However, fuel containers which have a plurality of chambers are frequently used, for example in motor vehicles with all wheel drive.
The possibility of using a transfer pump for supplying suction jet pumps arranged in the fuel container has already been considered. Continuous operation of the transfer pump results in a continuous noise level, a high level of power consumption and also in a short service life.